


hrk

by orphan_account



Category: AO3 International Fanworks Day
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2020, Multi, Reader Insert, bleach is required after reading this, dear lord, i am so so sorry, i love all yall participating in ifd, oh yeah, please dont take this seriously, this is a joke, this is not meant for human eyes, this is what satan uses to torture the damned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: eliot im sorry please dont hurt me
Relationships: MODEliot/You
Kudos: 2
Collections: International Fanworks Day 2020





	hrk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MODEliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MODEliot/gifts).



eliot looks into youjr eyes and pushes hair oujt of ur face "ur so pretty" he syas, smiling charmaingly. you blush like an anikme charmacter and ur nose bleeds a lil. "hoo babie iz gettin hot in heere" says high, who is also there. "y/n" eliot says, staring ddep into ur eyes like ur a very appetiving quiche. "y-y-y-y--yy-yes eliot?" u stammer. his hair is soft or amybe not soft and his eyes are a beautifulj shade of blueish-brownish-greenish. he whispers with a deeep n secczy voice:  
"my pp hard"


End file.
